


Locked Away

by Supernaturalqueen521



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Brain Cancer, Cancer, Cute, Edgy, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love Story, Lung Cancer, Mystery, New Girl - Freeform, Original Character(s), Punk Luke, Shy, Shyness, Support Group, Weird, first chapter, long story, smut later, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skylar Trueman meets the new kid at the California Support and Wellness Group, she can't believe her luck. Being a terminal cancer patient time is running out for her. But little does she know that soon she won't be as free-spirited as she would like, betrayal will set in and soon she'll become, Locked Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is one of my stories that I've been working really hard on please please please give me feedback!

"My name is Skylar Trueman, I was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer at age 16. I'm currently 19 years old and I'm doing fine." I sat back down as the rest of the people clapped and exchanged worried faces.

"Thank you Skylar for sharing with us. Welcome to the California Support And Wellness Group" the instructor smiled weakly at me. His teeth showing just slightly as he raked through his brown, rough hair. His body seemed to be trembling, as if my "story" bothered, or affected him in a way.

"Um, my name is Luke Hemmings and I was diagnosed with lung cancer at age 17. I'm 20 right now and I'm doing just fine . " Again the instructor welcomed him and silently apologized for his condition. The boy was not moved by the warm welcome. He simply nodded and then stared at the silver cement ground. His blond hair reflected the sunlight shining through the windows quite beautifully. His strikingly blue eyes reminded me of ice, and as he sat there they slowly turned darker and darker. He had broad shoulders and his biceps were infested with beautiful blue vains that acted as roadways throughout his body. He involuntarily flexed his arms as he sit there. His hands were big, defiantly twice as big as mine and they too were infested with blue vains

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Make sure to always think positively!" The instructor shouted as we all exited the building. Once outside many people were talking and playing around, they were much more lively as I expected a group of dyeing kids to be. The new boy named Luke stood far away from the others,his head was still glued to the ground and he tapped his fingers on his skinny jeans. I decided to socialize with him, since we were the new kids here "Hi, I'm Skylar" I smiled nervously and held out my pale hand for him to shake "I know. I was listening" he retorted back as he shook my hand. He finally looked up at me, his dashingly blue eyes catching me off guard.

"Your eyes are so beautiful" I could feel myself getting redder by the minute. _Why the hell would you say that Skylar. You don't even know him._  
"Why thank you," he smirked as he kicked a couple of pebbles on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm really awkward" I held my head in my right hand and tried laughing it off.

"Yeah I can tell, it's ok.... it's cute" he smirked again and then stopped leaving off of the wall. "My ride's here." He pointed at the silver truck that wait behind me. I couldn't see the driver but it was definitely a girl. I waved silently at him as he looked me up and down, then smiled as he got into the passengers seat of the car. The car drove off, I noticed a Pittsburgh Steelers decal on the back as it drove away,the light reflecting off of it so beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar gets caught pleasant surprise when Luke finally talks to her again

I awoke the next morning sweaty and slightly whimpering as I sat up startled from my nightmare. This happened quite frequently and I wondered how long this would continue. I glanced at my clock that lay on my bedside table. It read 5:58. I sighed, support group didn't start until 9:00 and I knew that after that nightmare I wasn't getting back to sleep. I turned on my lamp and started taking my long skinny fingers through my deep red hair, untangling knots as I came across them. I slipped on my slippers and headed towards the kitchen that was in my apartment. It was a small kitchen with a sink, stove, and a little counter top for preparing food. I went into my refrigerator and looked for something to munch on, nothing seemed appealing to me at the time. I quickly shut the door and made my way slowly to the couch, where my 52' flat screen tv lay, mounted on the red wall of my apartment. I plopped on the couch and just sat as I mentally analyzed my dream. Then my mental thought was interrupted by a piercing beeping sound. The sound generated from the kitchen, and I quickly got up to investigate what it was. The beeping noise got louder and louder as I approached it and I quickly found out that it was my home phone. "Why the hell is calling me this early" I mumbled before picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello?" I asked sleepily as I leaned on the counter. "Skylar it's mom. Are you going to your support group?" I sighed and half laughed in the phone, she was very lucky that I was already up. "Yes mother" I sighed and tapped my foot on the gray carpet underneath me, impatiently waiting for her to hang up. "Ok good.... well that's all I wanted to ask" I hung up the line and then made my way slowly back to my bed. I turned the lamp off and attempted to fall back asleep. *** I awoke again to the sound of annoying ringing in my ear. I turned to turn the alarm off and then quickly sat up, relieved that I had fallen asleep again. I glanced at the clock, 8:45. I sighed and quickly picked out an outfit. Once done I undressed quickly and hopped into my shower. The hot water ran down my back so heavenly and I almost feared I would be late for group because I didn't want to get out. I carefully washed my red hair, making sure not to get the shampoo in my eyes. I hummed my favorite Nirvana song as I dried off and slipped on my black skinny jeans and a Nirvana T-shirt. I let my loose, waist -long red hair, air dry and form into bouncy beach waves. I grabbed my car keys and headed to my 2009 Impala. *** I was the second one to arrive at the support group. Luke was there first, sitting at the edge of the circle, looking down at the cement. I was almost tempted to go spark another awkward conversation with him, but I refrained, he looked pretty bummed this morning. I sat on the opposite side of the circle, glancing at Luke whenever I had the chance. I would always work up a smile when I looked at him, was this normal? More and more people started arriving around 9:10 and I was relieved when the instructor, Mr. Whinster, started praying for the dead, starting the group session. "Dear lord, we pray for all those that have come for help and have passed. We pray for their journey to you, father, we hope their stay with you will be an enjoyable eternity, we pray that their suffering is over.... Amen" We all said "amen" in unison. Some people were crying, others kept praying silently. I glanced over to Luke who rolled his eyes as a girl beside him tried to contain her tears. "Alright everyone, today we will have a social bonding exercise. Now I want all of you to pair up." I looked around at the circle of people that started calling each other's names and embracing in the middle of the circle. It all boiled down to me and Luke being together because nobody else wanted us. Luke grabbed a chair for me and then he sat in front of me, slightly smiling. "Hi," he said as he played with a silver pinky ring. "Hello" I refused to look at him, in fear that I would again embarrass myself. I could smell his cologne, it smelled of rain water and peaches. The scent made my skin crawl with satisfaction. "Your not like other girls, are you?" "What do you mean?" I started playing with my fingers nervously as I could feel his electric blue eyes analyzing me. " I mean your shy, and you don't dwell on the things to come." I smiled, he was talking about my brain cancer. "How long did they say you have?" He bit his lip as I made eye contact with him for the first time. I could see now that he had a black lip ring in his bottom lip. "Um, 10 years," "Well I better start getting to know you huh?" He smiled for the first time today and I smiled with him, feeling safe, and comfortable around him for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I love feedback


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me...." He paused   
"Skylar" I said quietly, letting some of my self confidence dwindle from his sudden stumble over my name.   
"Yeah, I know your name, I'm trying to think up a nickname for you" he smirked slightly and played with his lip ring.   
"Why?" I let a smile play across my lips as he sat there pondering and biting his lip ring. The scene made my brain go insane as it thought up sexy scenarios of him.   
"Because, all my friends have nicknames.... some better than others." he played with his silver pinky ring once more, twisting it slowly as he thought intently.  
"Red, that's your nickname." he smiled and bit his adorable but edgy lip ring once more.   
"Red?" I scrunched my nose and laughed slightly.   
"Yeah, because you have really red hair," he patted my head with his hand, the gesture made butterflies in my stomach erupt into fireworks.   
"Well what should I call you? I'm not good at making nicknames" I played with a loose piece of my hair.   
"Just Luke," he smirked at me as his blue eyes twinkled.   
" Ok... Luke, what do you like to do for fun?"   
"I like to jog mostly," he laughed and looked at me amused.   
"But you have...-"  
"It's called a joke Red," he laughed and covered his mouth as I pondered his rather cruel joke.  
"That's horrible," my mouth fell open as he continued to laugh.   
"Welcome to my sick sense of humor Red," he snickered as I gave in and laughed with him. "Hey, why don't we hang out after this?"   
"Well I would, but...."  
"But what? Your too scared to get in a car with an edgy 20 year old?" He bit his lip and leaned in closer to me so that his radiating body heat licked my skin slightly.   
"Maybe, just a little" I bit my lip and looked down at the floor as I felt his blue eyes judge me.   
"Your such a 'good girl'" he slightly rolled his eyes and leaned away from me. The loss of his body heat made me slightly shiver. His normally electric blue eyes were now a darker blue, like ocean blue almost.   
"It's the way I was raised" I said quietly.   
"Well, I'll just have to break that," he smirked evilly. "Why don't you come with me to get ice cream?"   
"Now?!" I sounded much more surprised than I actually was, but the truth was I have never skipped anything in my life.   
"No 200 years from now....of course now" he laughed quietly as my head started calculating all the things that could go wrong with this plan. We could get caught, we could get in big trouble for this.  
"We could get in trouble. What if-"  
"Shhh, Red, I got this, ok?" He smirked as he searched the fear in my eyes. "Don't be nervous"   
"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I bit my lip and prayed that he hadn't picked up on my nervous give away.   
"Your eyes go from brown to hazel when you get nervous," he chuckled and I sighed, he had picked up on it. I quickly broke the bond our eyes had had for a while now and looked straight at the floor.   
"Ok, I'm trusting you" we both stood up and Luke slowly and causally made his way towards the crystal glass door that led to the parking lot. Once there, he motioned for me to come and I did exactly as he did, making sure not to fall or trip embarrassing myself in front of him.   
"See that wasn't that hard was it?" He grinned at me and opened the door so that I could go through. Once we were in the parking lot the beating sun hit my skin like fire would, around a camp fire. The intensity was unreal and I worried about getting sunburned.   
Luke didn't seem to mind the intense heat, his blue eyes seemed to shine brighter the longer we stayed in the heat.   
"Perfect day for ice cream" he mumbled under his breath as I followed him to a silver car. It had the same Pittsburgh Steelers decal on it from yesterday. I wondered why he needed to be picked up yesterday if he could drive.  
"I don't know about this." I said nervously as I thought more and more about the situation at hand. I just met Luke, yesterday. I didn't know anything about him, what he was capable of. for all I knew he could be a serial killer about to kidnap me as soon as I got into that silver truck of his.   
"I pinky promise I won't kidnap you" he snickered and turned into my direction. He could see that I was serious about the topic and very concerned. My hands were shaking with worry and I reminded myself that if things did take a wrong turn, I had my father's pocket knife in my back pocket. "Hey, Red, I'm not going to hurt you. Ok?" His voice became soft and he and close to my now trembling with fear body.   
I couldn't speak anymore, my body had already muted itself from the fear. I nodded my head and managed to put on a smile.   
Luke opened the car door for me and waited patiently as I had an internal war with myself. I finally decided that I was going to die soon and that I didn't care, my life was too short to sweat the small stuff. I got into the passenger seat of the truck and took a big sigh of relief as Luke made his way over to the drivers seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinions below

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've been working really hard on this story, can you please give me some feedback, I would really appreciate it! Thank You!!


End file.
